Hope Will Find Away
by wildhorses1991
Summary: His brothers have all found love in this world, can he? This story contains OC, violence, and mentions rape.
1. Chapter 1

Hope will find away I don not own the ninja turtles AN.  
This story will come after some others that i'm working on. But this battled to the frount of my mind. It has been years seance i last wrote anything. Lets hope i can keep at it this time :) i'm writing this on my tablet so there maybe some misspelled words.

Raph and his wife Brooke who is a police offcer were married a month ago. still haven't gotten past the honeymoon stage.

Don and Magen who is a sergen have been married four months and are more shy about thier affecions.

Mikey and Kitty, who is a costume maker have been married ten mouths and both love the other more then the world.

It was Christmas eve and all of are friend had joined them for a night of celabrations. After dinner was over Mikey and Kity stood up. "Hay every body we have an anounmint." Mikey said with a shakey voice.

Kitty looked in to mikey's eyes and then at the rest of thier familly. "We're going to have a baby!"

Leo who was sitting next to them. Congratuled them and told Mikey the he thought that he would make a great father, and excused him self from the table.  
He made his way out of the sweres and on to the roof tops. He sat down on the Aprils building and looked out acrossed the city wondering if there was someone out there for him. An hour later he heard someone come up be hind him.

"Hay there, we were kind of wored about you." April said. She sat down next to him. "I just needed some air." He replied. we just sat there in silinces for a momint.

"Leo, i know there has to be someone out the for you, don't give up hope."

Leo looked up and smiled. "Thank you, I think we should get you back inside, I don't went my fuecher neffeu to get cold." Leo helped april get up.

"Oh, so you think it's a boy do ya."

Leo POV New years eve you would think that my brothers and I would partying. But not this year all that they whented to do is spend it with there wives. So i desided to hit the streets. With so meny people out partying I knew thives would be out and about. Anyway the cold air was helping clear my head.  
I didn't have to worry about being seen because of all the winter gear i had on. So i walked on the side walk enjoying being apart of the crowd. I headed toward time squire to watch the ball drop, and part of me was hoping to see if any girls wold catch my eye. I wonderd the crowd trying to stay neer the allies. I could see a group of four people arguing and made my way in that drection. I got close enuff that i could hear the people talk.  
"You've hade enough to drink"  
"Aw come on, i haven't hade that much."  
One of the two guys in the group started to lose his balences and pushed the leavel headed one in to leo. She looked up at me.  
"I'm so sorry sir."  
Its alright. I said. And stedied her to her feet.  
I countinude a little further and stopped when i herd the crowed started counting down the time. I looked up and watched the ball drop. *three, two, one.*  
The crowed yelled and chiered, cupels around me kissed. Lonelyness creped in to my mind. I headed to an ailyway and diapered in to the shadows. Soon my shell-cell started to ring with friends wishing me a happy New Year.  
I moved to the roof tops and slowly made my way to April's. I wasn't in a hurrie to get back so I decided to stop by the cemitery and pay my respecs to Yoshi.  
I was three blocks from April's apartment whan i herd men laughing and what sounded like a woman wimpering from a neer by ailly. I moved closer to the edge of the roof and looked down. Three thugs were tossing around some clothing and arguing who got what pice. one of the three walked over to what apperd to be a woman on the ground. All her clothing had been taken off and i could tell that she had been stabed in her one leg. He bent down "thanks for the fun sweetheart." And kick her in the stomic.  
The haterid built up in side me. This young lady had been beaten and raped. I pulled my katunas out and attackeded . This men were not going to live for what they had done.  
I turned and saw the pool of blood aroung her. The stab wound must of gone through an artery i took my coat off and wrapped it around her. Knowing she would not make it to a hospitel in time. I picked her up and climbed in to the sweres. I quickly pulled out my shell-cell and called Don to tell him to get the infremare ready and have Magen there as well. Raph was waiting out side for me. "What the shell Leo?" He asked

"I knew she wouldn't make it to the hospital in time, i had to bring her here."  
Raph opened the door and followed me in to the infermory where Don and Magen were waiting.

"She has lost a lot of blood." I infourmd them.

"Leo where did you find her?" Don asked.

"I'll tell you latter, just help her."

"Leo go sit down sheis in safe hands now." Magen told me.

I backed out of the room and hoped I was not to late.  
"My son what has happened?" Splinter asked

I turned and looked at him. I saw Raph and Mikey behind him they all gasped.  
I looked down at my cosplate and saw the blood.  
"It's not my blood." I infourmed them. "I'm going to take a shower after i'm done cleaning up and as soon as Don is done helping her i will tell you all how i happened acrossed her.  
Master splinter relaxed a little. He nodded to him. "Alright my son."

Please R&R thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Updateing maybe kinda slow sense the Olympics are running.  
A quick thank you to my reviewer's, it means a lot.

Leo exited the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. When he got there Master Splinter handed him a cup of tea. Leo sat down and waited with his family. hours later Don and Megan came in to the kitchen. By then the rest of the family was awake.

"How is she?" Leo asked.

"She's stabilized for now, but i'd like to take her to the clinic and report it to the local police department." Megan informed them. Megan, who works and owns a free clinic. Thought it would be best to move her.  
They all agreed that it would be agood idea. Brooke was the next to speak up.  
"Where did you leave the thugs who did this?"  
Leo looked down not wanting to look them in the eyes. Just then the five am news came on.

*this just in, three men were found died in an ally near 23rd and Jackson.*  
*It appears they were stabbed with some kind of knife or sword.*

"Leonardo may i speak to you in private." Master splinter said.

The others looked over at Leo, Raph was the one who looked Leo in the eyes and could tell the news report was about what had happened last night.  
Leo got up from the table and followed his master out of the room. He knelt in frount of his father. "My son please tell me what has happened."

"Master, I don't know how it happened, I had just looked over the edge of the roof top and when I sew what they had done I lost control, the next thing I remember is turning around and seeing her bleeding. All I could think about was getting her to some sort of help, and I knew that i couldn't get her to the hospital in time so brought her here."

"My son, it is a heard thing to kill someone, I know you must be going through a lot. i would like you to help them move this young lady to the clinic. Then go and mediate. It should help clear your mind."

"Yes master." Leo got up from in front of his father, bowed to him and then left.  
Ralph was waiting out side the door when Leo left.

"Leo nobody will blames you for what you've done." Raph laid a hand on Leo's shoulder. "I have killed a lot more then you." He sighed. "You saved a life thats what matters."

"Thanks Raph." Leo walked to the infirmary and look at the young lady laying on the bed. She was so young at least twenty years old and now she will have to live with what had happened.

"Don is there anything I can help with?" He asked Don.

"If you can get the monitor, Megan and I can get her." He pointed to a device next to the bed.

Leo nodded and grabbed the machine and followed them out. Once they got into the elevator Leo looked at her face. She had a rich auburn hair color, she had an innocent look about her.  
The door opened and Leo followed them out and in to the clinic. They set the stuff up and Leo had just turned to leave when she coded. Don started CPR well Megan got the crash cart.

"Don, what can i do?" He asked

Before Don could answer Megan was back in the room with the cart. And they began to work on her. It seemed like forever before a rhythm started on the monitor.

"I think one of us should stay her for the night." Megan said.

Leo and Don looked at each other. "Leo you need to get some sleep, I can stay with her until the staff gets here." Don said.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything." Don nodded in response.

Leo headed back home and tried to mediate, but gave up after an hour and when off to bed, but sleep was heard to find. He tossed and turned most of the night after seeing her being brought back to life. He keeped wondering if he should have left her for died. He knew that after an attack it was heard not to think about what if I could have done something different. Yet he knew that if he could be there for her, he would. But because he was not human he could not go and see her once she had woke up. Unless he would try a concoction of Donnies. But he was not sure if he should risk it again.  
A while back Don had come up with a mixture that would allow them to be human for up to six hours. But every time he would try it, he would always have some sort of reaction. The last time was the worse. After it had worn off he had turned white and that lasted a week.  
Though Don had come up with a different one for him to try, he was not sure about risking it again.  
Early the next day he went up to check and see how everyone was doing. They informed he that she didn't have any problems through the night.

"Don, how soon do you think she'll wake up?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, she could at any time, but the staff will be here soon so we should be going."

Leo and Don left when they heard the front door open. "They'll call us when she wakes up."

They headed to the dojo to do there morning training, Leo was a signed to help train Brooke and kity but sense kitty was now expecting Master Splinter worked with her and April. After the session was over Don had called Leo in to his lab.  
"I think I have fixed that formula so it shouldn't have any effect this time." Don said

"That's what you said last time." Leo winced at the sight of a needle. "You know i don't like needles."

"We don't have to this now. Just when ever your ready." He looked over at his computer. "There one more thing, the lady you rescued woke up. She's with the police now." Don pointed to a computer screen. "She said something about her rescuer in green."

"You mean she saw me?" Leo moved to the computer.

"I think so. She said she hopes she could meet you."

Leo looked at his brother. "Could you learn anything about her."

"Well her name is Katherine. She's twenty two, and she just moved here from Scotland."  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Scotland!?"

"Yeah, I looked her up in th US database, it says she got her papers a month ago."

Raph had come in behind them. "Thats one shell of a way to be welcomed in to the country."

"Oh hay Raph. It also says she was married to a U.S air force pilot. But he died two week's ago."

"The poor girl." Leo responded. "Don let me know if there's anything I can do to help. I'm going to get some sleep."

Leo waited in his room until he was sure everyone was asleep. He quickly raced to the elevator making sure no one saw him. At least thats what he thought. Master Splinter was waiting quietly in the shadows. "Be careful my son." He whispered after him.

Leo waited out side the clinic until he knew that no one would be coming in. He knew April would be working the front deck and finishing up some paper work.

"Hay Leo, did Casey send you." She greeted him when he came in.

"No, i was wounder about Katherine. How is she doing?" He asked. He took off his hat and gloves and laid the on the desk.

"Okay I guess, she had a tuff day. But I think the dark is going to be the hardest for her." April said, she gave him a small smile.

"Do you think it would be okay if I look in on her?" He asked

"I think that should be fine." April looked down at her paper work. "She was asking about you earlier."

"I know." Leo turned and headed down the hall.

He stopped by Katherine's door and wondered what he was doing, what he would say if she were awake. He stepped in to the room and a floor border creeked.

"Is someone there?" Katherine asked. She turned on the bed side lamp and looked around.

Leo stepped in just far enough so she could see his color. "I think you wanted to talk to me?"

She looked him over a couple of times. Leo could feel it in the atmosphere between them. That she was scared. "Thank you, I think." She told him.

Leo frowned at what she said. "You think? why is that?"

A tear slipped down her check. "I wish you would have..." She swallowed and looked away.

"Left you for died?" He saw her nodded her head. "I couldn't have done that. It's not who I'm." Leo said.

She sat up on the bed and pulled her knees under her chin. "Can you come in to the light, so I can see you better?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. At least not yet."

"After what I was just through, I think I can handle about anything." She looked to the shadows and hoped he would come out.

"Maybe next time. I have to be going."

"Will I see you again? Or should I say talk." She gave Leo a small smile.

Leo chuckled a little. "Will see." She could hear him walk away.

April getting her coat and hat on when he came out. "Care to walk me home?"

"Sure. Will she be ok here by her self?"

"A nurse will be here with her. She'll be here soon." Just as they were leaving a small purkie old lady came to the up to them.

"So how is the patient?"

"She in her room." April told her.

She eyed Leo once. "Is this guy bothering you."

"No, Mrs. Jensen. He's a friend of mine." April gave her a reassuring smile.

"Alright then." She said. She went in side and locked the door.

"She used to be a school nurse." She told Leo.

"Let's get you home." Leo said. He put an arm around her and they headed to 2nd time around.

Sorry for the short chapter.  
Please review :(

(The turtles are about 6' 2" in this story)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 This is more from Katherines POV Tmnt Tmnt

That night would be one of the hardest nights of Katherines life.

Kate sat on the bed listening to every sound. She sat as still as possible when she heard foot steps coming down the hall. The light flipped on.

"I'm sorry dear, I just have to check your file for some information." Mrs Jansen said.

"Who are you!?" Panic toned Kate's voice.

"my name is , I'm a nurse. Call me if you would need any thing." She smiled. And turned to walk away.

Kate let a shakey breth out. "Wait! Could you stay and talk for awhile?" Kate asked.

"Sure. What would you like to talk about?" She put the file back and pulled a chair next to the bed.

Kate looked at the old woman next to her. "I just don't went to be alone."

"That's alright dear, I can just sit here awhile. Let me get my knitting." Mrs. Jensen. When she came back she asked a question that shocked Katherine. "So, when is your dew date?"

"About four week's now. That actually why I'm still in here is to make sure. Everything is fine with the baby." Kate said. "How did you know?"

"Well..." She set her knitting down and looked around the room. "When I first came in to the room I could see almost like a glow around you. But when I saw the file it had a mark on it that let me know."

"Oh, okay." Kate looked at the woman trying to think of something to talk about. "Can I asked you something?" She asked.

"Of course."

"How many children do you have?"

"Had." She corrected. "I had four children, three boys and one girl." She smiled. "They all have passed away now."

Kate could almost see a tear in the corner of her eye.

"My baby girl was the first to go. She would have been forty the fifteenth. She was killed in a school shooting. And the boys were triplets now they were a hand full." Mrs Jensen got up from where she was sitting and walked across the room. She reached out with a pair of scissors and clipped something.  
"The first of the three boys died in a subway accident. The three boys would have been thirty five in May. The second one died just last year. He took his own life by jumping off the Brooklyn bridge." She moved to a cabinet with some syringes and glass viles in and retrieved something from it.

Kate's heart started to quicken. "And there was my poor Johnny. He had become so depressed scene his brother died, he was such a good boy, wouldn't hert anyone." Mrs. Jensen said. She moved next to the IV and put the syringe in to it.

"What are you doing!"

"You see he was killed the first just a wonderful way to greet the new year." She injected whatever was in the syringe. "And you were the one to kill him."

**Meanwhile**  
**Leo's POV.**

a few blocks away Leo was sitting on a roof top when his shell-cell rang.

"Hello."

*Hay Leo, could you run by the clinic. The camera stopped working.*

"Sure Donny." Leo got and headed to the clinic. He quietly opened the door.

"You were the one to kill him." He heard and saw the old woman coming toward he.

"Help!" He heard Katherine scream. The old woman charged him and in seconds he had her knocked out and tide up.

"Help somebody help me. Ahhh." Leo heard he scream. He ran in to the room and saw her blood soaked her sheets. She clenched her lower abdomen. See looked at him full on. "Help me."

He picked up his phone. "Donny come quick." He said.

**it may take me awhile to up date. But review s help me go faster :)** 


End file.
